


Тысяча и одна ночь

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гертруда Белл — покончила с собой или ошиблась? Фейсал умер от сердечного приступа или от мышьяка? Лоуренс разбился на мотоцикле или оказался жертвой спецслужб? Об их смертях ходят разные слухи, и автор попытался их по-своему учесть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча и одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю as-Saqr за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Lawrence of Arabia 2013

— 1 —

_11 июля 1926_

Гертруда Белл запустила на громоздком письменном столе из красного дерева маленький волчок, чуть больше наперстка. Латунный, выплавленный в Каире, купленный за копейки давным-давно: еще до ее большого путешествия, до Арабского бюро, до того, как собралась их банда, до того, как она побывала на лекции об осознанных сновидениях, до того, как прочла статью Хогарта, волчок никогда не подводил. Если он падал, Гертруда твердо знала, что не грезит, а если не останавливался, она принимала меры, используя все, что подвернется под руку.

Жаркой июльской ночью под руку подвернулись стакан воды и снотворное.

Чтобы проснуться — нужно умереть, а чтобы умереть — нужно заснуть. Забавный парадокс. Да вот не с кем поделиться.

Волчок наклонился, но не сбросил скорость. Гертруда смотрела на часы. Стрелки постоянно меняли свое положение: четверть до полуночи, одиннадцать двадцать, девять вечера.

Девять вечера? Ну уж вряд ли. В этом время она купалась в реке в компании Кена, Причарда и майора Уилсона. Ужинать в закрытом помещении, играть в бридж было слишком жарко, намного приятней полежать на берегу Тигра и на катере вернуться домой в десять.

Какой хороший мираж. Пусть все не сложилось легко и просто, пусть пришлось попотеть, чтобы создать Ирак и посадить на трон Фейсала. Хлопоты с публичной библиотекой и первым музеем археологии отнимали много сил, но то были приятные хлопоты — в отличие от сотворения королей. Для местных она стала аль-хатун, и это тоже ей нравилось.

Хороший сон. Но когда же она заснула? Тогда, когда умер Генри? Или позже, когда началась война? И не проснется ли она снова в Арабском бюро во время Великой войны? Ей же не приснилась победа? Версальская конференция, Багдад, вечерние прогулки по реке?

Волчок крутился, и не думая падать.

Примечание: 12 июля 1926 года Гертруда Белл умерла из-за передозировки снотворного. Существует много споров о ее смерти, но неизвестно, была ли передозировка преднамеренной или случайной, так как Гертруда Белл просила горничную разбудить ее.

* * *

— 2—

_8 сентября 1933_

Фейсал достал из кармана пиджака черную фигурку ферзя со смещенным центром тяжести. Легкий щелчок сбивал фигурку и заваливал на левый бок, всегда только на левый, сколько он себя помнил.

Британцы поделились с ним секретом во время восстания. Племенам нужен был новый миссия, новый пророк, чтобы объединить разрозненные клочки земли в одно государство. Фейсал недостаточно верил, чтобы считать Мухаммеда — своего прапрапра… деда — последним пророком, но новых не появлялось, и требовались особые меры.

Наука северян частично помогла им. Разделяя сновидения с другими лидерами, Фейсал стал лучше понимать их, узнал, как сгладить противоречия, как примирить врагов, как найти нужные слова. Если не наяву, то во сне кинуть пробный камень и посмотреть, как круги расходятся от него. Такое опьяняет и кружит голову. Но он оказался не всесильным. Понимать и мочь — разные вещи. Сколько же он не смог сделать, чтобы приблизить свою мечту — соединить Ирак, Сирию, Хиджаз и плодородный полумесяц в единое государство. Не смог ввести всеобщую повинность, предотвратить резню ассирийцев, освободиться от Британии.

Ферзь? Ничуть! Пешка на чужой доске — вот кто он. Пешка, которая прошла всю шахматную доску, стала ненадолго королем Сирии, опрокинулась, превратилась по могущественному щелчку британской руки в короля Ирака. Жена, наследник, дети, советники — все кажется таким настоящим, осязаемым, каким кажется и эта фигурка из дерева.

Покрытая лаком, сделанная в Дамаске на заказ, когда он только встретился с лидерами оппозиции и возглавил тайное общество.

Телеграммы из Лондона, вызовы, внезапное обследование в Швейцарии — так ли он планировал свою жизнь тогда, когда решил бунтовать против Османской империи? Когда сидел в походной палатке, опираясь спиной на сундук с камнями, и внимательно слушал маленького авантюриста с колдовскими глазами, сквозь которые просвечивало небо?

Его когда-то учили, как распознать осознанные сновидения. Прочесть надпись дважды, посмотреть на циферблат, вспомнить, что происходило минуту назад.

Минуту назад.

Неужели его жизнь — ходить на цыпочках между британцами и шиитами? Сидеть в Берне и ждать совета из Лондона? Чепуха. Это не может быть жизнью.

Проснуться можно, мисс Белл показала как. Но снотворное ненадежно. Мышьяк — другое дело.

Фейсал щелчком сшиб ферзя. И тот начал заваливаться направо.

Примечание: Фейсал умер 8 сентября 1933 года, по официальной версии — от сердечного приступа. Швейцарские врачи утверждали, что он был здоров, личная медсестра говорила об отправлении. Вскрытия не проводили, поэтому подтвердить или опровергнуть слухи нельзя.

* * *

— 3 —

_13 мая 1935_

Нет, он всегда знал об угрозе помешательства, да что там «знал» — он защитил диплом на эту тему: «Опасность привыкания в осознаваемых сновидениях». Нельзя увлекаться, нельзя спать с открытыми глазами и управлять потоком образов, заставляя их выглядеть реальными, не нарушающими закон причинности в отличие от воображаемых. Тест «Спите вы или нет» начинал Дэвид Хогарт, а продолжал он, Лоуренс, понимая, что тест этот мог помочь только новичкам.

Не им. Не Гертруде Белл, не Фейсалу, не Россу, не Хогарту и не ему. Их сны походили на бодрствование. Оркестр в Джадде, который придумал Росс, играл так, что музыка угадывалась с трудом. Исхудавшие плененные музыканты вызывали и жалость, и смех. Они выглядели настоящими, они фальшивили, как настоящие, хотя воображение Росса могло создать шедевры, сыгранные виртуозами. Их сны маскировались под настоящее, поэтому вместо теста пришлось придумывать что-то новое. Тогда-то и появились тотемы. Волчок у Гертруды Белл, ферзь у Фейсала, монета с двумя реверсами у Росса, игральные кости у Хогарта.

Револьвер у Лоуренса.

Тотемы перестали работать уже в двадцать шестом. На смерть Гертруды никто из банды не обратил внимания: ошиблась с дозировкой или устала жить — несчастный случай, подумаешь. Но смерть Фейсала расшевелила всех и заставила искать новое решение.

Неизвестно, что для себя придумал Хогарт — из всего их Арабского бюро лишь он оставался здравомыслящим, а не витал между мирами, — но Лоуренс знал, что сделает своим якорем. Боль.

Он боялся боли. И боль во сне щадила его. Но в жизни… в жизни боль была настоящей. Раны затягивались долго. И он не мог удержать эйфорию: не спит. Живет.

С чего все начиналось?

С того, что они придумали эффективную форму допроса, на котором нельзя ничего было утаить? К ним бежали арабы из турецкой армии, сдавались сами. Саботаж? Дезертирство? Как еще влезть в голову к совсем иным людям, умеющим с детства клясться неверным во лжи?

Совместный сон объединял чуждые разумы и все расставлял по своим местам: кого можно использовать против общего врага, кого не стоит выпускать из камеры.

Совместный сон в палатке Фейсала, когда грезили шейхи разных племен, позволил им объединить арабов, заставить их поверить, что они могут остановить империю. Совместный осознаваемый сон затягивал, в то время как обычные совсем перестали сниться, и отказаться от миров и от возможности быть богом в тех мирах — мало кто мог.

Да никто, вообще-то.

Разведка в Дераа — вот та граница, где Лоуренс перестал контролировать свой разум. О его аресте знают многое и знают разное, он сам описал его в книге, но мало кто догадывается, кроме, может быть, Хогарта, что вся противоречивость происшествия, противоречивость его рассказов о нем вызвана одним — часть ареста прошла во сне. В разделенном со скучающим беем сне. Лоуренс залез тому в голову, а получилось, что вскрыл свою.

Он не помнил, что было реально, а что — нет. Детали размывались, и он постоянно путал их, переставая понимать, спит или нет.

Здравомыслие удалось вернуть, только когда Лоуренс нанял Брюса. Уговаривать пришлось долго, но когда Брюс угостил ягодицы Лоуренса розгами, голова пришла в порядок. Чем больнее, чем больше крови было при порке, тем дольше он осознавал, на каком находится свете.

Он жил, он рисковал, глаза его были широко открыты, и он не спал.

Лоуренс сел на мотоцикл, желая насладиться встречным ветром и приятным вечером, и выдавил газ.

* * *

Примечание: Согласно официальной версии, 13 мая Т.Э. Лоуренс недалеко от своего коттеджа Клаудс Хилл попал в аварию: резко свернул в сторону, чтобы не сбить велосипедистов; умер через шесть дней.


End file.
